In the Spring Becomes the Rose
by Rumrum
Summary: The tale of how Leoglas' parents meet and how some find that the path to true love is never as smooth as they had hoped. Part of the Dawnstar Universe.


DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: This is my very first one-shot, in fact my very first fic that I've written purely by myself, so I would very much appreciate your thoughts and comments. Apart from, that is, flames, which I would most definitely NOT appreciate as they would singe my cat's whiskers!

A/N 2: This can be treated either as a stand-alone or as a prequel to the story 'Dawnstar and Friend', which I co-wrote with my friend gaia caecilia (you'll find it in my favourite stories).

**IN THE SPRING BECOMES THE ROSE**

King Thanduil leaned back in his chair, fidgeting slightly, he wasn't one of Arda's most patient Elves and he was keen to establish trading links with the colony of Elves that lived in Dorwinion.

The colony at the Bay of Dorwinion wasn't very old and yet it already had a great reputation for producing some of the finest wine known to all elven-kind. Thanduil realised that wine from Dorwinion would make his cellars and feasts famous and he wanted to be known as a generous host as well as a great King.

A soft chuckle from near the door brought Thanduil out of his reverie.

"Really, brother, anyone would think that you're a prospective father waiting for news from the birthing-room rather than a King waiting for a party of Elves from Dorwinion." Thanduil watched as his brother, Prince Adindel, made his way over to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs opposite his own.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting for them to arrive; they should have been here days ago."

Adindel chuckled again,

"You do realise, brother mine, that weather for sailing hasn't exactly been favourable this season and that this is an actual group of Elves travelling rather than one or two messengers?"

"I'm fully aware of _both_ points, Adindel, I just want everything to run smoothly and things aren't going that way at the mo..." Thanduil paused and looked at his brother, whose eyes were twinkling. "They've arrived, haven't they?"

"Not quite; they're in Lake-town at the moment and hope to be with us by noon tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, Galion told me earlier that a messenger had arrived from Lake-town and that you'd taken the message." Thanduil studied his brother carefully; Adindel's innocent expression was a give-away in itself. "It was that, wasn't it? That they'd be with us tomorrow? You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"Hmmm... I rather fancied making you squirm just a _tiny_ bit longer."

Thanduil rolled his eyes and tutted his disapproval, although his expression afterwards removed any heat from his action. It was well known in Mirkwood that although Oropher's sons loved each other dearly, there was still a little sibling rivalry between them and neither loved anything better than to best the other in some way.

XXX

Myrwen smiled as the slight breeze whipped through her hair, fanning it out behind her. To her mind, Arda was at its most beautiful at this time of year, with new plants bursting into life and the weak sun breaking through the curtains of the first spring rains.

Dorwinion itself was particularly enchanting and she and her friends often spent many happy hours down at the Bay, laughing as the pink-tinged sand tickled their toes.

Myrwen had always loved her homeland and could happily spend all day out in the fields or down at the Bay, watching the fabulous sunrises or sunsets, so she was rather surprised herself when she actually agreed to travel to Mirkwood in order to help establish trade links.

In actual fact, she was rather intrigued to see the sons of Oropher, who had both been rumoured to have inherited their family's fair features and gallant hearts.

XXX

The welcoming party stood out on the steps in front of the Palace.

Although dressed smartly, none were in their finest clothes as they would be saved until the Welcome Feast in the evening. Only the King and his brother wore anything that would denote their respective stations – Thanduil wore his usual crown of foliage whilst Adindel wore a circlet of vines.

Finally, the sound of horses' hooves was heard upon the air and the Elves from Dorwinion cantered into the clearing, followed quickly by the party of escorts, all of whom stealthily melted away into the trees as Thanduil made his way over to greet the Dorwinion party's leader. The golden-haired Elf bowed slightly, right-hand over his heart, before speaking,

"Well met, Thanduil, son of Oropher. I am Meldiron, leader of the elfin colony at Dorwinion. My people and I are greatly excited at the prospect of trading with the Royal House of Oropher and hope that this meeting will bode well for the future."

Thanduil returned the bow and the greeting before adding,

"That is my wish also."

Meldiron then proceeded to put his arm about the shoulders of a slender, fair-haired elleth. It was plain to see that she was a close relation for they shared the same laughing, blue eyes and pointy chins.

"May I introduce my sister Myrwen."

Thanduil bowed before taking Myrwen's hand and lightly brushing it with his lips,

"Well met, my Lady. I hope your stay in my palace will be as pleasant for you as it will be for me in being your host."

Myrwen smiled and boldly locked her piercing blue eyes with Thanduil's own – she was not known for being shy.

Maybe it was this simple act or maybe the Valar were smiling upon Thanduil for at that moment, he suddenly felt the song in his heart rise ever so slightly. He was not sure how long they stayed thus, but it was evidently long enough for Galion to feel the need to cough significantly, albeit quietly.

The King mentally shook himself and released Myrwen's hand so he could introduce his own sibling.

Adindel was just as captivated by Myrwen as his brother had been and he felt a similar feeling within himself as well as a little flame of passion that washed all over him when he caught her faintly floral scent.

After a light meal, the rest of the afternoon was spent in making sure the visitors were completely settled as well as getting ready for the feast in the evening – ellyn and ellyth from both parties were determined to show themselves in the best light.

Myrwen herself was no exception; she returned from her bath and immediately set to donning her favourite periwinkle-blue silk gown with pearl-encrusted neckline and cuffs. The blue brought out the colour of her eyes and off-set her blonde hair to perfection, especially with the gold embroidery that weaved itself about the minute pearls.

The dress was an old one, but it held a special place in Myrwen's heart for it was the final one that her mother, who was a very talented seamstress, had made for her before she and her husband had grown weary and sailed. She only wore it at very special occasions now and what could be more special than a feast that would hopefully help to secure trade with the kingdom of Mirkwood and its fair ruler?

As arranged, Meldiron arrived in good time and did Myrwen's hair for her – they always did each other's hair when they were going somewhere special. He then escorted her to the Great Hall where the feast was being held.

Instead of a formal meal, servants bearing trays of food and drink weaved through the crowd. Of course this meant that the central area was never empty as couples kept going over to join in the current dance.

The watching crowd fell silent as their King made his way over to Myrwen and having bowed, led her into the middle of the dance-floor. Adindel, who was also headed in Myrwen's direction, was forced to continue to the nearest group of Dorwinion Elves and bow to another very pretty elleth before following his brother's lead.

Adindel knew that this probably wasn't the best reason for asking an elleth to dance, but his pride just wouldn't allow for anything else.

Myrwen danced with many ellyn throughout the feast, the King especially. Many noticed that it was also the King who occupied much of Myrwen's time when she was not dancing – their silvery laughter rang out constantly.

Adindel could have kicked himself; he too had had many different dance partners, but he could just not pluck up the courage to ask Myrwen herself. Maybe it was because he held deeper feelings for Myrwen or maybe it was because she was so evidently enjoying the company of his brother.

Right, there was nothing for it, the evening was nearing its end and Adindel still hadn't had a dance with Myrwen, so he would just have to go over and ask her.

As King, Thanduil had a duty to dance with ellyth other than Myrwen and he was currently partnering a dark-haired elleth garbed in a dress of silver satin. As they twirled elegantly passed, Adindel made his way over to where Myrwen was sitting and bowed,

"Might I have the honour of the next dance, Lady Myrwen?"

"Why of course, Your Highness, I had come with the intention of dancing with both sons of Oropher."

"Please, my Lady, call me Adindel – we shouldn't have to be quite so formal with each other."

"I will if you will." Adindel chuckled before nodding his agreement.

_So I have gotten past the first hurdle; I wonder if Thanduil has been so lucky._

XXX

Three of the Palace's inhabitants went to bed that night with thoughts of each other swirling about in their minds. The King and his brother were thinking of the young elleth who had touched both their hearts in equal measure. Myrwen's heart had to sing for any ellon and yet, and yet... she couldn't get the feast out of her head: the dancing, the music, the King, his brother. She had come to Mirkwood full of intrigue for Oropher's sons, but she hadn't expected to be quite so struck.

_But this just a business trip!_

Myrwen's heart, however, had other ideas. As her eyes glazed over in sleep, a note was added to her heart-song, raising its melody ever so slightly.

XXX

As the visit continued, Myrwen's heart-song began to change, but the change was slow, subtle, and barely perceptible. So much so, in fact, that Myrwen hardly noticed it.

It was only later, when they were actually back home in Dorwinion and she was describing her visit to her friends that Myrwen realised what she felt and just how deeply those feelings ran. As thoughts of the ellon entered her head, her heart began to beat harder and faster, but these feelings were tempered by thoughts of his brother. Myrwen knew now that both King and Prince held feelings for her, yet she could only respond favourably to one of them and she hated hurting anyone.

On the other hand, when Myrwen received a letter bearing the Seal of Mirkwood, there was only one ellon who entered her mind – Thanduil. Aye, it was the King and not the Prince who had managed to capture Myrwen's heart.

XXX

Thanduil and Myrwen exchanged letters frequently and soon, she and her brother were invited back to Mirkwood to celebrate the beginning of spring.

"Feeling nervous?" Meldiron enquired of his sister as they embarked upon the ship in Lake-town. He knew what his sister felt for he had seen the light of love in her eyes whenever she received a letter from Thanduil. He put his arm about her shoulders and whispered gently, "I'm very happy for you."

In Mirkwood it was the custom to give each other a small posy of fresh spring flowers and pin it to the chest whilst at the feast held in celebration of Arda's rebirth.

Adindel took a deep breath and knocked upon Myrwen's door, posy behind his back. His heart skipped a beat when she opened the door, but it wasn't because of the beautiful dress she was wearing, it was because Myrwen was already wearing a posy – his brother's posy. Adindel swallowed and managed to control his inner turmoil; oh, he knew about the letters and how Myrwen truly felt about him, but it was only now, when he was confronted with visual proof, that it had really sunken in. Adindel felt his heart crumple along with the posy still hidden behind his back.

"I... just... wanted to make sure that you're all settled in and have everything that you need."

"Thank you, Adindel, but I'm all sorted for now."

"Right... okay... fine. I'll leave you in peace, then." As soon as Adindel had finished speaking, he turned on his heel and made his way back to his rooms.

Try as she might, Myrwen could not help but forget Adindel, instead concentrating her mind upon the feast, which was held in a glade a little way from the Palace, for she had always loved dancing and music – it was not unknown or indeed, un_common_ for her to disappear for up to hours on end in the music room at home. Now her high, clear voice carried around the watching crowd as she sang a song from her own lands.

As he watched, Thanduil realised that there was no other elleth for him. As Myrwen sat back down next to him, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze – a gesture which she returned.

Thanduil escorted Myrwen back to her rooms that night; again, holding her hand. When they reached the door, neither let go their grasp, and neither said anything for there was no need for words. Instead, Thanduil reached out and cupped Myrwen's cheek, causing her to momentarily close her eyes at the delicate touch. She then moved both her hands up his chest until they were resting upon his shoulders, this allowed Thanduil's free hand to find Myrwen's waist, where it was soon joined by the other. They stood thus, enjoying the tenderness, before leaning forward and allowing their lips to touch.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, and not deep at all, but it was enough for the moment and was soon joined by several others.

Both Thanduil and Myrwen went to bed on a cloud that night and both sent silent prayers of thanks to the Valar in gratitude for allowing them to find true love.

XXX

So Myrwen and Thanduil began courting and the King was soon invited back to Dorwinion. But, although Thanduil delighted in seeing Myrwen's homeland and watching her run about the vines and upon the sand down at the Bay, his visit was also tinged with sadness for he could see, if Myrwen did bind with him, what the inevitable move to Mirkwood would mean to her. Myrwen loved the Bay of Dorwinion and now he saw its beauty for himself, Thanduil realised that just visiting it would never be enough.

However, he also thought himself blessed for finding an elleth who _was_ prepared to move to Mirkwood in order to live with him and his – _sometimes_ – blunt, impatient ways.

XXX

Over the next years, the couple continued to visit and court one another and eventually, Mirkwood celebrated its first royal binding in many a long, elven year.

Adindel looked on helplessly – he tried to be happy for Thanduil, but it was sometimes near impossible, especially as he frequently found himself imagining that it was he and not his brother who was planning a binding.

It was only when the union was blessed with a son and Adindel saw the delight in both parents' faces did he truly feel joy for the couple and wish the family a happy future.

**EPILOGUE**

Legolas and Adindel watched as the two girls settled down to sleep. Silence filled the clearing. Eventually, the two Elves deemed it safe to approach. Light from the moon shone fully upon the girls, illuminating their equally creamy skins. Adindel gazed down at the girl closest to them; she was moving around more than her companion. All of a sudden, she turned and kicked out slightly. Adindel stood transfixed at the sight before him and unexpectedly began to be aware of a certain flame felt once before, long ago rise within him.

_Oh no, not again..._

**THE END**


End file.
